


Another Door Opens

by Jominerva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon, Tendou POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jominerva/pseuds/Jominerva
Summary: Satori learns that change can be a good thing.





	Another Door Opens

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd so apologies for any mistakes.  
> also, this is my first work in the haikyuu fandom, meaning first time writing these two, so hopefully the characterization is okay. 
> 
> it's been a while since I've written anything, so I'm a bit rusty. Still, I just love these two and want them to have a happy post-canon ending

Tendou Satori has never liked change. Having moved around quite a bit in his childhood, never really fitting in anywhere he went, he’d learned not to expect much from it. Each new area was just another place with its own set of problems. The minute he became comfortable with his situation, found a way to survive, his life was uprooted once again as his father’s business took them across the country. It had come as a relief when he’d earned a spot as CEO in the company’s office in Sendai. On one hand, there was no promise that his life here would be any better, but at least the uncertainty would be gone. They were here to stay, which meant Satori could spend more time trying to make his life bearable, find something that worked for him. Places to eat during lunch, things to do after school that distracted him from the fact that he had no friends to spend time with. It wasn’t an ideal setup, but it worked. That’s actually how he discovered volleyball – he’d found an old ball behind the school one day when he was hiding from the kids in his class, and took it home to practice with on his own time. He eventually joined a club, and though that didn’t bring him new friends like he’d hoped, he got to work with others, learn how they tick, dissect their thought patterns, and that kept him entertained enough.

When he got into Shiratorizawa, he had been pleased because it meant he’d get to keep playing volleyball, but he hadn’t thought much more of it. His parents had been thrilled, his sister clinging to his arm and telling him how proud she was. Her words hadn’t fallen on deaf ears - he wasn’t ungrateful for their support, really - but he was never as enthusiastic as they were. It was a trend they were used to: Satori would smile and graciously accept the well-wishes of his family, and they’d leave him alone soon enough so he could get back to living. His mother even said when he took his first steps that he never seemed to quite grasp why everyone was so exicted, but had just gone along with the extra praise.

There had been one exception to the rule, during his first year at Shiratorizawa. He'd been in his first official game, and though it was towards the end of the season it was still apparently a big enough deal for his mother to make him a special breakfast that morning. Anyway, he was one of two first years on the team – the other being Ushijima Wakatoshi. Satori had used his intuition to snuff out a sneak play by the other team and shut down what would have been their match point, giving their team a chance to come back and win. In the moment he’d accepted his teammates’ slaps on the back and whatnot, and kept going. It wasn’t until after the game had ended and he was towelling off in the locker room that it happened.

Wakatoshi had approached him, nearly startling him with his sudden appearance beside a shirtless Satori, and placed a large hand on his bare shoulder.

“That was a great block,” he’d said, and it was like the first time Satori had done anything worth mentioning. He’d felt his face flush as he stared slack jawed at the boy in front of him, offering a stern look and sincere words, and barely croaked out a “thanks” before Wakatoshi had turned to leave.

For some reason, that moment spured Satori to take a seat beside him the next day at lunch, and when Wakatoshi didn't ask him to leave, or leave himself, he figured there was something there worth pursuing. Their friendship was built on volleyball, but it was real. Having gone most of his life without a genuine friend, Satori was glad for the sparse lunchtime conversation and homework buddy on the occasional afternoon or weekend. Eventually, it became normal for Wakatoshi to come home with Satori after school, and his mom almost always made extra dinner in case he wanted to stay late. He even kept a set of spare clothes in Satori’s room. It all kind of happened so naturally.

After the loss, the two of them had returned to Satori’s home. The ride had been silent, not entirely uncomfortable, but the stench of disappointment had hung in the air between them. That was to be expected. They’d just lost a pretty important game after all. But what wasn’t expected was how hollow he’d felt. Satori loved volleyball. He wouldn’t have kept up with it during middle school when his teammates all hated him if he didn’t. He didn’t think he loved it _that_ much, though.

And yet, that feeling stayed with him, through the rest of the year and to graduation. Even as Satori lays in his backyard, hands resting beneath his head, staring up at the clear sky, he can’t shake the feeling that something had been ripped from him in that moment, leaving a gaping hole behind.

Satori’s view of the sun is blocked by a looming shadow, and his heart rate hikes up for a moment before realises it’s just Wakatoshi. He must have used the spare beneath the potted plant on the porch, and was now in Satori’s backyard, leaning over his prone figure and staring down at him with that stern expression. Satori gives him a smile as he sits up, never breaking eye contact.

“Well, Wakatoshi-kun, what brings you here on this fine morning?”

“I just came to say goodbye.”

Ah, that’s right. Today's the day Wakatoshi goes to Tokyo to begin his life as the star player of the University of Tokyo. Satori feels that feeling of emptiness creeping up inside him, stronger than he’s ever felt it before, and some gears in the back of his mind begin turning. Not ready to deal with that yet, he pushes those feelings aside and holds out a hand for Wakatoshi to help him up.

“Right, that is today, isn’t it? Got everything packed?”

“Yep.”

He’s always been a man of few words. It was something Satori liked about their friendship. Satori liked to talk, and Wakatoshi was okay with listening. It was what made their friendship work. Satori wondered if he’d find anyone else who’d be willing to listen to him ramble about his favourite manga for hours on end late at night, or someone who would sit quietly and let him rant about the latest disgusting snack he’d decided to try. His guess was probably not.

A dull throbbing ache began in his chest at the thought, so painful he had to take a minute to catch his breath.

“Would you like something to drink?”he offers, hating how breathless he sounds.

“I can’t stay for long …” Wakatoshi seems hesitant, but Satori knows better.

“It’s just a quick drink. I’ll make my special mix for you, for old time’s sake.”

That seems to get him. He gives Satori the faintest smile before bowing and allowing his friend to enter before him. Satori silently curses the thudding of his heart against his ribcage. He listens for the steady sound of Wakatoshi’s footsteps behind him, the sounds of him settling down on the couch in the living room.

Satori brings out two glasses of his ‘special mix’, which is really just mint syrup and Melon flavoured Ramune mixed together, and the two settle into a comfortable silence as they drink. Well, mostly comfortable. Satori is trying to ignore his rapid heart rate, and Wakatoshi seems to be doing more intense staring at his glass than drinking from it. It’s weird - things have always been so easy going between them, and Satori doesn’t know what to do now. Is it Wakatoshi’s imminent departure that’s got them both so perturbed? They’d already promised to text daily and speak either on the phone or via skype weekly, so there shouldn’t be that much of a problem. If this is the last time Wakatoshi will be in his house for who knows how long, he wants them both to enjoy it.

And there’s that ache again, stronger than before. It almost feels like someone has reached into his chest and is squeezing his heart, making each heartbeat more painful than the last. He takes another sip of his drink just to give himself something to do.

“Do you want to turn the tv on? I think there's a game on.”

“I probably won’t be staying long enough for that.”

Satori feels like time is running out, but he doesn’t know what for. He can’t for the life of him figure out why he feels like he’s about to miss out on something big, something important. What’s changed between them since the last time he saw Wakatoshi?

Nothing, his mind tells him, and that’s the problem.

Satori’s grip on his glass is loose, due to the sweat on his palms. He places his glass on the table beside him, wipes his hands on his sweats. Wakatoshi watches the action, seemingly fascinated. Satori watches him out the corner of his eye, hating every minute of this awkward tension between them. He grabs the remote and turns on the tv, begins flipping through the channels until he finds the game he'd been thinking of. Some part of him wonders if they will only ever watch volleyball together now, rather than play, and he curses that part of him. Really, he doesn't need this now. Not when Wakatoshi is sitting right beside him, radiating warmth and comfort and everything else Satori had come to associate with him. He wants to enjoy this. Who know's when he'll have this again?

“You grind your teeth when you sleep, you know.”

“Do I?” Satori is too caught off guard by the statement to overthink his answer, the question coming from his lips before he’s properly processed Wakatoshi’s words.

“Yes. At least, the last few nights I stayed over you have been.”

“So you were watching me sleep, Wakatoshi-kun? Hasn’t anyone told you that’s creepy?”

Their eyes meet for a brief moment, and Satori’s face feels like it’s on fire. He’s been the subject of Wakatoshi’s intense stares many times, but it’s never felt like this. He’d never seen such a fire burning behind those amber eyes, his mouth set in a firm, determined line.

“I’ve heard it can be a sign of stress or anxiety.”

“Really.” Satori brushes some hair away from his face. He’d gone without the usual styling that morning, and was now coming to regret it. He always reverted to his nervous tick of running his hands through his hair when it wasn’t gelled away from his face. When he looks back at Wakatoshi he’s staring back at him. His face is blank, but there’s the tiniest furrow in his brow that Satori knows means he’s either frustrated or concerned. Given what he’s just said, he’s probably concerned. Satori reaches a hand out to pat the top of his head. “Don’t worry about me. If anything it’s just nerves about starting with my dad’s business next month. Completely normal, nothing to worry about.” He lets his hand linger, threading his fingers through Wakatoshi’s hair. He’s always so warm – Satori can’t help himself. Wakatoshi doesn’t seem to mind the cold fingers dancing along his scalp, just nods and takes another sip of his drink. Satori can’t help but feel like he’s said something wrong, and his fears are only confirmed when Wakatoshi downs the rest of the beverage and stands from the couch.

“I should go.”

Satori panics.

“Wait, so soon? You just got here.”

“My train leaves in an hour.”

“You live fifteen minutes away.”

“I want to make sure I’m fully packed.”

“Knowing you, you’ve already double and triple checked.”

“I just want to make sure.”

By now, Wakatoshi is pulling on his shoes, and the hole in Satori’s chest is growing with each passing second. It finally settles in – his best friend is leaving. The only person aside from family who’s accepted him as he is, no questions asked, will no longer be at his side starting today. His one constant through the last three years of navigating high school, a new team, a new world where he isn’t only seen as a monster, but rather a person with eccentricities. He’d been telling himself that Tokyo’s not that far away, that it won’t be as bad as everyone seems to think, but now he realises.

No more late night conversations – Wakatoshi will have early morning practice and Satori wouldn’t dare keep him up. No more weekend runs to the local shops, no more Saturday lunches at their favourite ramen shop one town over. No more strong hands pulling him out of the way of a speeding traffic when they go into the city, no more watching those powerful thighs carry the magnificent ace into the air over and over again as he slams down point after point. Everything will change. He gets that now, and it’s terrible. It pierces him to his very core. In an act of desperation he flings a hand out and grabs Wakatoshi by the wrist, pulling him back from the door.

“Um,” Waktoshi raises an eyebrow – expectant. Suddenly Satori wishes he’d finished his drink. He’s parched all of a sudden. “I … I told you that when you get rich and famous that you better still remember me – I meant that. Don’t … don’t you dare forget me.”

Wakatoshi furrows his brow and turns to face Satori fully. Satori feels so incredibly small standing before him, vulnerable, helpless as he stares up into the eyes he knows he will miss desperately. Wakatoshi almost looks angry that Satori would suggest such a thing.

“How could I?” he says, and that does it. The dam breaks, and Satori lets himself feel everything he’d been repressing since they lost in the Spring Tournament. That feeling of loss wasn’t about volleyball. It was his love of something else – of someone else – that had him so down these last few months.

He throws his arms around Wakatoshi and holds as tight as he can for as long as his friend will let him. He rests his cheek against a firm chest and lets himself be overcome with his emotions. He doesn’t cry – he wouldn’t dare – but he can feel the hot tears building, ready to spill over should he let his guard down even a bit.

A pair of cautious hands warp around his waist and pull him close, and that’s when Satori feels it – the rapid beating of Wakatoshi’s heart. The slight trembling in the hands that grip the back of his shirt. The shuddering breaths that he’s taking in an effort to remain composed.

“Satori …”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” There’s a puff of air against the top of his head that Satori takes as Wakatoshi laughing. Or at least, his version of it. “You know, when we lost that last game I couldn’t understand why I was so upset. I realised it this morning, so I came hoping that ... that you'd come to a similar conclusion.”

“I knew I wasn’t planning to continue with volleyball after high school anyway, so you can imagine my confusion when my heart broke on that last point.” Satori sucks in a breath. He already hates himself for what he's about to say, but it needs to be said. "I'm really going to miss playing with you. A lot."

Wakatoshi pulls away at that, and stares down at Satori with widened eyes. Satori gives him a lazy grin in response, letting his eyes roam over his face, from his strong brow to his chiselled jaw and full lips. He has to admit, Wakatoshi is incredibly attractive. That would do well for him in the professional scene. The more handsome players always got more endorsements, larger fanbases, more playtime if they were good enough. And Wakatoshi is certainly good enough. He’s amazing.

“I’m going to do something incredibly reckless and stupid now.”

Wakatoshi chuckles, his shoulders shaking, and lets out a breath.

“I was kind of hoping you would when I came over.”

And that’s all Satori needs. He reaches up, places his hands on Wakatoshi’s shoulders, and leans in. The first brush of lips is tentative, both boys too afraid to ruin the moment. Wakatoshi’s lips are soft, his hands firm on Satori’s waist. Satori leans back to brush the tip of his nose along Wakatoshi’s, earning another laugh from him. Satori relishes the way he can feel it rumbling in the chest pressed against his own, then leans back in to kiss Wakatoshi in earnest.

It comes as no surprise, but Wakatoshi kisses like he plays volleyball. He gives it his all, focusing every ounce of his being on the task at hand. Satori suddenly mourns all the time they hadn’t spend doing exactly this, but he figures there will be plenty of time for that in the future. The thought makes him feel light, as if he’s floating while still tethered to the ground by Wakatoshi’s hands on his waist. Even after they’d parted with promises to speak as soon as possible, and Wakatoshi had left him with one last lingering kiss, Satori had yet to return from cloud nine.

He’d never really been fond of change in any context, but, Satori decided as he cleaned up their glasses, he could certainly get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> like this? want me to write something for a ship you like?  
> feel free to send me a message on tumblr → jomochi.tumblr.com


End file.
